


What if? (Arrowverse)

by Timbill666



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Episode Tag, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Scissoring, Speedster Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, ass grabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timbill666/pseuds/Timbill666
Summary: I take scenes from shows and change them or do somethings that will happen in between shows. I will sometime do so things you don’t see on carama. Most are lesbian sometimes a man joins in. I take suggestions.





	1. Sara and Felicity 7x18

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hit the Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573430) by [megamatt09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09). 



> This takes place in 7x18. AU where Felicity is not pregnant and she has a more friendly reunion with Sara

“ Well I’m having Deja Vu in the best way possible” Felicity walking in  
“Did Dina read you the riot act” Sara asks  
“Oh nothing I can handle” Felicity tells Sara.  
You’ve come a long way from the I.T girl secretly crushing on Oliver Queen”  
“Apparently it wasn’t much of a secret. Everybody knew zero poker face. And I always wondered, You know were you flirting with me all those times you said I was cute?”  
“Why were you into it?”  
As they go in for a hug Felicity moves and kisses Sara. It’s a quick kiss as Sara plus away quickly.  
“What are you doing.” Says asked surprised  
“Sorry I thought… I just really like you and I though..”  
“Hey it’s fine I mean I’ve thought about you but what about Oliver”  
“He doesn't have to know”  
“Felicity Smoak a cheater guess I missed a lot”  
“Wait until you see this”  
They move together and their lips come together. There tongues are battling it out in each other’s mouth. Sara picks her up by the ass and gives it a nice grab.  
“Oh fuck”  
“That’s what we are gonna” do Sara says smiling  
“Oh really” Felicity says mockingly  
“Yes” Sara says and moves their lips back together. As she sets Felicity down on the ground she straddles Felicity. Felicity reachers her hands behind and grabs a handful of Sara’s ass.  
“Mmmm” Sara moans into her mouth  
Felicity pulls Sara shirt off the and revels a black bra holding her breasts up. Sara pushes off Felicity’s coat and pulls up her shirt.  
“Matching are we” Sara says looking at her black bra.  
“Just shut up and fuck me” already Felicity reaches behind Sara’s head and pulls it toward her mouth. Felicity can feel Sara’s warmth coming off her and her sweat going on her body. As hey unclasp each other’s bra’s their breasts are squeezed together. In each other’s mouth it’s a war as whose tongue will beat the other’s. Felicity moves her hands back to Sara’s ass and pulls down Sara’s pant down. She then starts grabbing at and squeezing Sara’s ass. Sara reaches to Felicity’s boobs and starting squeezing them.  
They moan in each other’s mouth. Felicity pulls down Sara panties and Sara rolls them over putting Felicity on top. Sara takes off Felicity’s pants and panties taking time to grab her ass. They make out for a little bit playing and grabbing each other’s asses and boobs. Sara then start to finger Felicity.  
Oh ya Felicity moans  
Felicity then starts to finder Sara in return  
Damn you good where did you learn that. Sara asked moaning  
I did some things in CollAGE Felicity says moaning at the end  
Sara pushes Felicity off her and put herself in a scissoring position on Felicity. Sara starts grinding on Felicity and Felicity returns the favor. They are full out scissoring pussies melting together. They stare into each other’s eyes not looking away. When Sara starts to get sick of this she pushes Felicity back on the ground and starts kissing her again.  
You know doing that salmon ladder made me hungry. Sara says  
Ya I didn’t have lunch Felicity says let’s eat  
Then Sara spins around and they are in a 69 position. Each one of their tongues are in each other.  
Mmmmmmm Felicity moans in Sara pussy  
Felicity moves her hands to Sara’s ass and starts grabbing it again and squeezing it. Sara grabs Felicity’s ass in return and plays with it. It’s a fight to see who comes first.  
“Oh fuck” Sara moans  
“Oh ya” Felicity yells  
They both keep tonguing and are going more aggressively. Sara sprays Felicity in the face with her squirt. Felicity sucks that all up. Not even a second later the same thing happens to Sara. Both girls having each other’s juices in each other’s mouth they flip back around and start tasting what they are like in each other’s mouth.  
“Your good Felicity”  
“We need to do this more often”  
As Sara goes to get up Felicity grabs her by the ass and pulls her back down. And starts feeling her again.  
“Don’t we need to find Laurel”  
“My algorithm is going we still have time”  
“How about we shower”  
“I like the idea of that”  
They get up and make their way to the shower kissing and grabbing each other as they do.


	2. Barry Iris and Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris go to get it on forgoting Nora lives with them.

“That was a long day” Iris says sitting on the bed  
“Ya it was” Barry walks in   
“Come here baby” Iris says pulling Barry in for a kiss   
Then both come together and start kissing. As they fall back on the bed with iris on top Barry reaches behind and grabs her ass.  
“Mmmmm” Iris moans as she gets pushed forward into Barry’s bonner.  
“Ahhhhh” Barry moans.   
Iris breaks the kiss and smiles at Barry. She lifts off her shirt. Barry lifts off her shirt while playing with her ass he starts kissing her again. Nora comes in the room to see her mom and dad about to make love.   
“Nora” Barry asks seeing her in the corner.   
Iris turns around and get a look at Nora   
“What are you doing Nora” Barry asks as Nora had a finger by her vagina  
“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t I sorry I” Nora stutters   
“You want to join don’t you?” Iris asks   
“Iris are you kidding me” Barry asks   
“I mean look at her tell me you didn’t think about this” Iris asks   
“I didn’t”   
“Barry be honest”   
“Ok maybe a little” Barry admits   
“So what’s wrong with letting her join.”   
“A lot of things”   
“Come one no one will know”   
“Iris I don’t know”  
“Fine I’ll do her myself”   
Iris get off the bed and goes over to Nora.   
“Mom?”  
“Yes sweetie?”   
They both come together kissing. Barry can’t believe his eyes. They both go for each other’s asses at the same time. Iris lifts off Nora’s shirt to reveal a nice pair of boobs just like her own.   
“Are you sure about this”  
“ I am. But I don’t know about Barry.” Iris says and she look down at Barry’s rock hard cock. “Never mind then”  
“Let’s take this to the bed” Barr says.   
They go over to the bed and Iris let's Barry have a turn with Nora. As he take off her bra he sees a pros of boobs that look just like Iris. Both Nora and Barry take off each other’s pants and underwear. Iris takes off her own.  
“You know one of the benefits of being a speedster?” Barry asks   
“What?” Nora asks   
“Your about to find out” Barry tells her   
Both Barry and Nora crackle with electricity. They start to go at it at super speed. Barry’s in and out and all over Nora in a matter of seconds. Barry is pounding Nora. Barry can feel him himself about to come.  
“Oh fuck I am about to cum” Barry moans   
Nora feels Barry unloads in her. Barry reaches back and grabs her ass  
“Mmmm” Nora moans in Barry’s as they are kissing and him grabbing his ass cause her to move closer to Barry.   
“Your ass is just like your mothers” Barry moans pullIng out of her. His cock is leaking cum. He rolls off of Nora. Nora moves down and starts sucking him.   
“Oh fuch I am gonna cum again” Barry moans   
As Barry cums the into Nora mouth Iris comes in an grabs Nora’s head.   
“Give me some of that Nora” Iris says   
They both make out using tongues to trade cum. Iris shoves Nora onto the bed and starts kissing her. Nora grabs Iris ass. Iris starts grabbing and kissing Nora’s boobs. Nora and iris start doing a 69 with her. They both start eating each other and playing with each other asses. When they are done they roll off eachother iris and Barry are on both sides of Nora. Barry Iris and Nora are all swearing on the bed.   
Iris reaches over and grabs one Nora’s  
boobs.  
“That was fun” Iris says grabbing her daughters boobs   
“We should do this again” Barry says moving one of his hands to Nora’s other boob.


	3. Lia and Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia and Nora go back to Nora’s house (Barry and Iris apartment). Lia wants to know other things

“Let’s find some other things you can do with your speed” Lia says as they walk into Nora’s apartment. “Like what” Nora asks “Well I mean we haven’t done this in a while” Lia says pulling Nora in for a kiss “Swhay” Nora says moving back to Lia mouth. They make out moving to the couch. Lia pushes Nora down on Nora’s bed. Lia and Nora continue to make out and Lia starts moving her hands on to Nora’s boobs. She starts grabbing them even with Nora’s shirt on. Nora moves her hands back and grabs Lia’s ass. Then Lia pushes off Nora’s shirt. Nora pulls off Lia’s shirt. As they still makeout Lia grabs Nora’s boobs. This causes Nora to start vibrating. Nora pushes Lia off of her. “Hey what’s wrong that felt amazing” Lia asks “I’m just worried that I’m gonna go to fast and hurt you” “Don’t worry, I hate slow” Lia says. Pulling Nora closer to her “ Ok well in that case….” Nora speeds around stripping both Lia and her self. And ending up top of Lia “Swhay” Lia says. “Now let’s see what I can do” Nora says moving her mouth to Lia’s. They make out and as they do Lia and Nora grab at one and other. Lia plays with Nora’s ass as Nora moves her hands down to Lia’s boobs. Nora starts grabbing her friends boobs. She starts grabbing her boobs with both hands. Lia moans in Nora’s mouth and they move closer together. Lia grabs Nora’s ass pulling Nora closer to her. Nora them moves her mouth to one of Lia’s boob and handles the other. With Nora’s free hand she starts to finger Lia. “Oh fuckkkkkkkkkk” Lia moans Nora fingers starts to move at superspeed. Lia can feel Nora’s fingers in side of her. They are moving faster than any vibrator she or Nora have ever used. Nora removes her mouth from Lia boob and moves it down to where her fingers are. “Ohhhh fuckkk I think I’m gonnaaaa oh fuckkkkkkkk” Lia moans as she squirts. Nora uses her superspeed to slurp up Lia’s juices. Nora slides herself up Lia. Nora grabs Lia boobs as she slide up Lia. Nora puts her mouth back on Lia’s. Lia can taste herself on Nora. “That was…” “Swhay” both Nora and Lia say at the same time “Shut up” Lia says mockingly “Make me” Nora says as Lia pulls Nora’s head to hers. As they makeout like teenagers they roll around in the bed. Both hands are on every inch of each other’s bodies. Every once and a while Nora starts vibrating. As Lia ends up on top Nora’s phone starts to ring. “Hello?” Nora asks as Lia starts to finger her. “Hi captain” Lia looks up at Nora giving her a “be quite” look By using her superspeed Nora stops herself from moaning as her captain is talking to her. Lia goes as fast as she can with her hand. Nora can tell she is about to give way to Lia but she is still on the phone with the captain. “Ok I will get there as soon as possible.” Lia picks up her speed. And moves your mouth down as well “Yes I will tell Liaaah” Nora moaning at the very end releasing all over Lia “Yes captain just stubbed my toe” Nora says looking down at Lia “Ok we’ll be there as soon as possible” Nora hangs up the phone and as soon as she dose Lia comes up to Nora. Nora says to her looking in her eyes. “I hate you” “I know” Lia says “but you know you love this” Lia pulls Nora to her mouth “We have to go to the station” Nora says as she grabs Lia ass “Ok let’s get ready” Lia says “We have time” Nora says pulling Lia towards her mouth They makeout for a couple minutes. Lia grabbing at Nora’s boobs and Nora not letting Lia’s ass go.Lia pulls away. Both of them are sweating. And they feel amazing. “Guess we know what else I can do with my speed thanks” Nora says as she looks over at Lia sweating and breathing heavily. “That’s what friends are for” Lia says “Ya being friends with benefits are swhay” Nora says grabbing Lia’s boobs “Nora let’s go” Lia says seriously “Ok” Nora uses her superspeed to dress her self and Lia and runs them all the way to the elevator at CCPD. They are alone in the elevator. As they go up Nora grabs Lia and gives her a full on kiss. Nora and Lia know the elevator will take a minute to get to the top because they need to go all the way up. They lip lock and Lia shoves Nora to the wall as Nora once again grabs her ass. As they near the top Nora shoves Lia back and pulls away. The elevator opens up and they will walk out. As they do Lia gives Nora’s ass a little grab. They look at each other and laugh and get to work.


	4. Mia and Felicity

This takes place during 5x11. Rory goes with Oliver as well leaving Felicity alone. Not typically what I planned on writing but I figured why not try something new. Mia travels back in time to warn Felicity about future events.

As Felicity is in the bunker she hears a noise.

“Who’s there?” Felicity asks grabbing a pistol. She keeps looking around. 

“Whoever there come out” Felicity turns around and is face to face with someone who looks just like her.

“Who are you?” Felicity asks 

“My name is Mia” Mia says taking the gun from Felicity and putting it down on the table

“Mia that’s a beautiful name for a beautiful woman” Felicity says 

“Um thank you I guess” Mia says “but I need to warn you” 

“About what your beauty and how I am falling for your charm.” Felicity says flirting with this mysterious person in front of her.

“No I have something important to tell you” Mia says 

“And so do I” Felicity grabs Mia by the back of the neck and pulls her in for a kiss. It’s one sided kiss as Mia pulls away. 

“What are you doing” Mia asks pulling away from Felicity 

“What?” Felicity asks 

Mia thinks. Damn her mother is hot plus nobody’s gonna know. 

“Nothing” Mia says pulling Felicity back towards her. 

They both kiss aggressively at each other. Their tongues are in each other’s mouths. Mia takes off Felicity’s dresses as Felicity pushes Mia’s leather jacket off and pulls off her blue shirt. They step away looking at each other. Both boobs the same size.   
They smile and go back in for a kiss. Mia picks up Felicity. As she does she she grabs Felicity ass. It’s just like her own. Mia puts her mother down on the ground as they both take off each other’s bras. Mia moves her mouth to Felicity’s boobs and slides her dress all the way down taking off her panties. Felicity works the of Mia’s clothes of her and now the are both naked. Mia pulls her mouth off her mothers boobs and a sound can be heard.

“That’s funny our boobs are the same size” Felicity say as she reaches back to Mia ass grabbing that “And our asses two” 

“Yah” Mia says as she moves her mouth down to Felicity’s pussy. 

As she starts to eat it her ass is sticking high in the air and Felicity leans forward and starts to grab it. Mia gives Felicity one of the best orals she has ever had. Her tongue licks her fold. With her hands she roams Felicity ass. She grabs it and use it to hold onto. Felicity moans as Mia bring her to the edge.When Mia is finished Felicity pushed Mia off her and onto Mia’s back.

“I have always wanted to do this” Felicity says as she starts giving Mia oral.

Mia can feel her mouth down by her pussy and it’s really good. Felicity moves her tongue in circles. When Felicity comes up for air she starts moving her finger. She goes back down using her finger and mouth. As Mia squirts Felicity moves her mouth to suck it up.

“Your good” Mia says pulling Felicity up and in for a kiss. 

“Thanks so are you” Felicity says as she pulls up Mia still kissing her. 

They sit up kissing and Mia puts them into a scissoring position. As they grind their centers together Mia and Felicity moan. Mia can feel her mother grind against her. They pick up speed and as they reach their orgasms Felicity lies back on the ground and Mia falls on tops of her. 

“I’m tired” Felicity says as Mia starts feeling her boobs. “I think I’m gonna go back to the apartment” 

“Let’s stay here” Mia says putting her head on Felicity 

“Ok” Felicity says as they close their eyes falling asleep.


	5. Iris and Cecile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set durning 4x12.AU where Cecile is not pregnant but can still read thoughts.

Iris walks into the dining room caring two cups of tea. 

“Oh, hey, you didn't have to do all that.” Cecile says 

 

“Listen, I did not inherit my dad's skills in the kitchen, but a decaf herbal tea, that I can do.” Iris tells her putting the cups of tea down on the table 

 

“So, if it's okay with you, I just was wondering if I could talk to you about Joe.” Cecile asks Iris

 

“Um, yeah.” Iris replies 

 

“Ok well if this gets to uncomfortable for you just tell me, ok?” Cecile tells Iris 

 

“Already a little uncomfortable but alright”

 

“So me and Joe in the bed, we are not having that much fun” Cecile tells her 

 

“Ok” Iris replies 

 

“Would you have any tips on how to make it better cause I haven’t had good sex in a while?” Cecile ask despitly 

 

“No no ideas” Iris says 

 

“Iris please” Cecile says and she reads her mind “That could work” 

 

“What could?” Iris asks 

 

“What you just thought of” Cecile says “and it’s a good reason as well”

 

“What are you talking about?” Iris demands

 

“This” Cecile says getting up out of her chair and walking over to Iris. As she does she grabs the back of Iris’s head pulling her in for a kiss. 

 

At first Iris tries to pull away but when Cecile’s tongue enters her mouth Iris realizes that she likes it. She begins to kiss back only to realize who this is. Iris pushes Cecile off her.

 

“No” Iris says “That’s wrong we can't do this”

 

“I’m sorry” Cecile says but she reads Iris’s mind says back “Iris I enjoyed it as well and I know you want to do this so let’s just do it” 

 

“Ok fine” Iris says “but just kissing I don’t want to cheat on Barry or have you cheat on Joe.” 

 

“And kissing isn’t cheating?” Cecile asks 

 

“No it’s…….practice” Iris says 

 

“Ok” Cecile says and she walks towards Iris who is still sitting in a chair. 

 

As they begin to kiss its starts like before. A battle of the tongues but Iris pulls Cecile into her lap. Cecile is sitting with her legs on either side of Iris. They make out both tongues massaging each other’s. Iris gettin in the moment and extremely horny since Barry left her starts to roam Cecile’s body. 

 

Iris moves her hands to something she has loved about Cecile since she meet her and has always wants to touch. Cecile moans as Iris beings playing with her ass. Iris can feel Cecile’s plump ass as she grabs it with both hands. Cecile counties to kiss Iris. Both tongues are in each other’s mouth massaging with each other. Cecile pulls away and they both are breathing heavily. With Cecile still sitting on Iris she reaches over to get her tea. 

 

“That was…. wow ” Cecile says sipping her tea 

 

“I know right” Iris says her hands still on Cecile’s butt. “Let’s do a little more” 

 

Iris pulls in Cecile for a kiss. Cecile opens her mouth forgetting that she still has tea. The tea spills on Iris mouth but some misses and drips down her shirt in between her boobs. 

 

“Oh I’m sorry” Cecile says “let me dry that” 

 

“It’s fine Cecile” Iris tells her 

 

Cecile get a paper towel on the table and goes to dry Iris shirt off but stops when she sees the tea on her boobs. 

 

“It’s fine I mean we were just making out” Iris tells her 

 

Cecile nods as she dries off Iris boobs with the paper towel. Once it’s dry she tosses it on to the table and Iris pulls her in for a kiss. Cecile once again sits in the same position on top of Iris. This time Iris still kissing Cecile stands up. As they continue to kiss Iris walks them into them living rooms. Her plan is to set them on the couch but on the way there they fall. Cecile hits the carpet and it’s a soft landing. Iris lands in a push up position over Cecile.

 

“Are you ok?” Iris asks 

 

“What does this tell you” Cecile says as the pulls Iris back in for a kiss 

 

They get back into rhythm and Cecile hands roam Iris body. Cecile is interested in the same thing Iris was in her. Cecile grabs Iris ass and plays with it. Iris making a move grabs the bottom of Cecile’s shirt and pulls it up and off Cecile leaving her in her bra. 

 

“Iris are you sure about this?” Cecile asks. As Iris beings to kiss her neck. 

 

“Yes” Iris says 

 

“Well in that case let’s do this.” Cecile says pulling Iris shirt off of her. 

 

They both reach for the back of each other’s bra and pulls them off one and other. Iris on top spins around. 

 

“Me and Joe do this” Cecile says remembering doing 69 with Joe.

 

“Ya so do me and Barry” Iris says as she feels Cecile pull of both her panties and pants at the same time. Iris does the same to Cecile. 

 

Cecile puts her tongue into Iris and uses her ass to get a better grip. Cecile doesn’t mind playing with her ass as well. Iris starts by licking around the outside and then goes in. They can both feel each each other in one and other. They use their fingers when they need to breathe. Iris moans as Cecile hits her G-spot. Iris not wanting Cecile to be better than her goes even faster. Cecile squirts first and it takes Iris another 15 seconds. 

 

Iris spins back around and rolls off Cecile. They lie on the ground sweating and playing with each other’s boobs for about 5 minutes before both their phones rings. They check it to see they are needed at Start Labs. As they get changed they take their time to give one and other kisses and grabs. 

 

They are putting their shirts on when Iris says “That was awesome”

 

“Ya” Cecile says “if I ever need help again I’ll call you”

 

“Ok” Iris says. They are both dressed and as they go to leave they give each other on last kiss hoping to “practice”again.


	6. Isabel Rochev and Felicity Smoak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during 2x6 when John wasn’t in prison and Oliver and Isabel don’t fuck.

Felicity walks down to the hotel bar to get a drink. Oliver is sleeping in the room. 

“Yes I would like a shot of vodka” Felicity says to the bartender 

 

The bartender placed two shots down on the table. 

 

“Oh I just ordered one” Felicity tells him 

 

“The other one is for me” Isabel says walking up to the bar from behind Felicity. 

 

“Oh” Felicity says taking her shot to a seat and Isabel follows her.

 

“So did you tire out Oliver” Isabel asks taking down her shot 

 

“No why does everyone think that we sleep together” Felicity asks drinking her own shot

 

“Well I mean you became an assistant right as he became boss” Isabel points out 

 

“Ok that doesn’t mean we sleep together” Felicity argues 

 

A server comes over and places down another shot for them. They both clink their glasses together and drink them. They server looks at them and asks if they want another and they nod yes. 

 

“Well Oliver is good looking so why wouldn’t you want to sleep with him.” Isabel says 

 

“Ya he is but I don’t have a chance” Felicity says as they both drink their shot. 

 

“Well you are extremely good looking” Isabel says noticing Felicity blushes

 

“Thanks so are you” Felicity replays and this time Isabel blushes 

 

“Дамы хотели бы еще один выстрел?” The bartender asks 

“Я не думаю, что я должен иметь больше” Felicity says back 

 

“When did you learn Russian” Isabel asks astonished 

 

“I picked up a few phrases here and there” Felicity says “it’s a beautiful language just like it’s people” Felicity nods at Isabel when she says this 

 

“You know I’m Russian?” Isabel asks 

 

“I know everything” Felicity jokes 

 

“Well how about I pay the man and we can admire each other’s beautify?” Isabel suggests placing money down 

 

Isabel grabs Felicity’s hand as she they walk to the elevator. They are alone in the elevator and when they are they start kissing. Isabel goes at Felicity first and pushes her against the wall. They make their way to Isabel’s room not breaking their kiss. 

 

“Grab my keycard it’s in my bra” Isabel tells Felicity as they pull away for a second. 

 

Felicity pulls Isabel in for a kiss and reaches in her bra for the keycard. Felicity doesn't mind taking her time and grabbing her boobs when looking for the keycard. She pulls it out and opens the door. And shoves Isabel in the room.

 

They stumble in the rooms and on the way to the bed they continue to kiss and shed their clothes. Isabel shoves Felicity on the bed and gets on top of her. Isabel begins by kissing her way down Felicity’s neck towards her vigina. When she reaches her boobs she grabs each of them holding and squeezing them at the same time. Felicity pulls Isabel up get body putting them face to face. Once Isabel get to her pussy she places her hands on Felicity’s ass and starts giving oral. Felicity moans and grabs her own boobs as Isabel goes down on her. Isabel eats Felicity so well that it’s like having a dinner. 

 

Felicity squirts all over Isabel and the bed. Felicity put Isabel on her back and starts to go down on Isabel. Felicity has been to a large amount of group orgeys in college and has ended up with a girl a couple of times. Felicity uses those skills on Isabel. Isabel moans as Felicity gives her one of the best orals she has ever gotten. Unlike Isabel Felicity is able to suck off Isabel’s juices. Felicity crawls up Isabel and they share a few kisses together. 

 

“See told you I am not sleeping with Oliver” Felicity says 

 

“No” Isabel replays “but maybe we could get him to join in next time” 

 

“That would be nice” Felicity says rolling off Isabel. 

 

The vodka has made both of them very tired and they fall asleep cuddling each other.


	7. Nora and Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is said sometime during season five in between episodes

With Barry gone running off a lead Nora and Iris are in the loft alone. Iris is in her and Barry’s room working on her article. Nora as far as Iris is concerned is sleeping in her own room. After working on the article for a while she goes to get a glass of water. As she passes Nora’s room she decides to check in on her. 

 

“Nora?” Iris calls knocking on the door as she opens it 

 

“Mom!” Nora jumps dropping the phone and pulling up her pants

 

Iris sees Nora on the bed and grabs her phone knowing she was about to masterbate.

 

“Nora you can’t be doing this” Iris says and looks at the phone and she realizes it’s a picture of Spin. “Were you about to masterbate to a picture of Spin?” 

 

“Yes” Nora says ashamed.

 

“Hey Nora it’s fine I mean weird but fine” Iris tells her. 

 

“I mean she is really nice but I guess I would never have a chance with her I’ve never kissed anyone before so I don’t know if I would be good at it” Nora says sadly 

 

“I can help you with that” Iris tells her 

 

“Really?” Nora asks surprisingly 

 

“Ya I mean you’ve got a nice ass and wonderful titis plus I wouldn’t mind making out with you and maybe more” Iris tells her daughter 

 

“What about dad?” Nora asks as Iris approaches her 

 

“He won’t be back for a couple of days” Iris says pressing her titis up against Nora 

 

“Well I mean I don’t know how good I would be” Nora says gulping 

 

“Well one way to find out” Iris says pulling Nora in for a kiss 

 

It starts off with just moving their lips back and forth. They pull each other closer together as their lips smack. Nora is so happy she always thought her mom was hot but now she knows she is. Iris pulls away looking at Nora in her eyes. 

 

“Good” Iris says

 

“Thanks” Nora replies 

 

“Now let’s move to some more serious stuff” Iris tells Nora 

 

“Ok fine but no more interruptions” Nora tells Iris 

 

“Alright” Iris says chuckling and pulling Nora back in for another kiss. 

 

The kiss starts as the other one. This time though Iris shoves her tongue into Nora’s mouth. Nora feels this and moves her tongue to massage Iris’s. Their tongues battle in each other’s mouths circling and pushing against one and other. Nora pulls her tongue back and begins to suck on her mom's tongue. Iris moans and moves her hands to Nora’s titis. She grabs them causing Nora to moan. Nora has to separate their mouths to moan. Iris then pulls Nora back in for a kiss. 

 

As they continue to make out Iris moves her hands back to Nora’s tits. She grabs them and plays with them making Nora moan. Nora in response grabs Iris boobs. As they play with each other’s boobs the back of their hands touch. Iris feels Nora’s tongue practically down her throat. Iris moves her hands down to Nora’s ass and squeezes it. They back up towards Nora’s bed kissing and grabbing. Nora lifts her moms shirt off first letting Iris know they are about to fuck. Iris takes off Nora’s shirt as they make their way to the bed. They reach the foot of the bed but don’t go on it yet. They still make out standing up but Iris grabs Nora ass and pulls her up and towards her. This causes them to fall on the bed. 

Nora is on top of Iris and she is grabbing her moms boobs and making out with her. As much as Iris loves to feels Nora’s yoga pants when she grabs her ass Iris knows they need to get naked. Iris and Nora simultaneously take off each other’s pants. Iris sits up and they take off each other’s bra and slide down their own underwear. Not breaking their kiss Nora and Iris position themselves in the perfect place to scissor and kiss. 

 

“Are we really gonna do this?” Iris asks breaking the kiss

 

“I hope so” Nora says pulling her back in for a kiss. 

 

They start to grind together while making out. They can feel each other’s centers on one and other and tongues in mouths and hands on bodies. They grind and makeout and grab at each other. Both ladies with very similar boobs and sink color are going at it. They don’t break them kiss until they climax. When they do they separate their mouth to moan. Nora falls back and Iris lands on top of her. This position their boobs are pressing on one and other and Nora starts to feel Iris ass  
as Iris felt hers. They pull their mouths apart and as they do Nora sucks on Iris bottom lip. 

 

“Ya that what kissing is like….” Iris tells  
Nora 

 

“And a little more” Nora finishes for her mom 

 

“Ya what do you say we go shower?” Iris asks 

 

“Sure” Nora says 

 

They get up and make their way to the shower kissing and grabbing on their way there…..


	8. Kara and Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight AU the middle of season 3 and 4. Lena and James are not dating Alex and Maggie are and both Kara and Lena are super horny.

“Ugh” Kara sighs tossing her phone on the table and going over to the couch where she slumps down into it. 

 

“What’s the matter?” Lena asks muting the tv 

 

“Well I have to go to this stupid fancy party tonight but I don’t really want to” Kara complains 

 

“Well I can come” with Lena tells her 

 

“No I don’t want to make you come” Kara says 

 

“No it’s fine I’ll go.” Lena says “when’s the party?” 

 

“7:00” Kara says looking over the clock that says 5:30

 

“Ok well I’ll go back to my house and get ready then we can go.” Lena says 

 

“Alright meet you there” Kara says giving Lena a hug as she leaves 

——7:00 pm——

Kara is standing outside waiting for Lena. She sees Lena walking up to her and gives her a hug. 

 

“Thanks for coming” Kara says 

 

“Anything for you Lena” replies 

 

“Just so you know this party nobody in here keeps up with the news so they probably don’t know who you are” Kara says 

 

“Good” Lena says “I finally get to go to a party and be normal” 

 

“Ya Let’s Go” Kara says grabbing Lena hand and walking in. 

Once Kara and Lena walk in they see people slow dancing with each other and are then Lena feels awkward so she grabs Kara and takes her to the dance floor. 

 

“Whoa” Kara says when Lena pulls her to the floor. 

 

“Well might as well try to fit in” Lena says and her and Kara start slow dancing. 

 

Both Kara and Lena stand there awkwardly dancing looking at each other until Lena asks Kara “So what is this assessment about” 

 

“Well there is rumors that someone is t this part and KatCo wanted me to see if I could see them and try to figure out what’s going on” Kara tells Lena 

 

“Wow all super spy” Lena says

 

“Ya I guess but I don’t know who h looking for” Kara says 

“Well” Lena says looking around “I remember I few people from Lexs days” Lena points to a group of men leaving the dance floor and Kara and Lena follow. 

As they follow down the hallway they hear guards walking there way. They both look around for a place to duck into but they can’t find one. Knowing that something as might happen to them Lena grabs Kara and shows her against the wall

 

Kara gives Lena a confused look and Lena says “just go with it”. 

 

Lena starts to kiss Kara and with her hands she moves them to her boobs and starts to grabs them. Kara not trying to be put down kisses Lena back and moves her hands to Lena’s ass and grabs it pulling Lena in.

 

“Excuse me ladies” one of the guards says 

 

Lena pulls her mouth off Kara’s but keeps her hands on her boobs and Kara against the wall. “Yes” Lena says 

 

“You can’t be back here” the guard says 

 

“Oh we’re sorry we go a little excited” Kara says 

 

“Well I’m gonna have to escort you out of here” the guard says 

 

“Ok let's go honey” Lena says giving Kara one last kiss and one last boobs grab.

Kara and Lena walk out Lena’s car and the driver takes them to Kara’s apartment. Kara goes inside w. ithout saying a word and Lena tells her driver they can go home for the night as Lena follows Kara inside. 

 

Lena catches the door before it’s closed and askes Kara “can I come in” 

 

“Sure” Kara says sitting down on the couch. 

 

Lena walks over to her and sits down next to her. 

 

“I am so sorry I shouldn’t have done that it was just I didn’t want anything bad to happen” Lena apologizes to Kara 

 

“No it’s fine” Kara says “I understand”

 

Lena can still tell somethings is bothering Kara so she asks “what else is it?”

 

“Well I mean at the end when we were about to walk away why did you kiss me again?” Kara asks 

 

“Well” Lena replies “I don’t know I just liked kissing you and thought I would never get the chance again” 

 

Lena looks down at the ground after saying that and once she hears Kara is silent she looks back up. When she looks up Kara pulls her in for a kiss.

 

This one is different then before. It’s more passionate. Kara even slips in a little tongue.

 

They separate and when Kara and Lena see each other smiling they know they should have done this before.

 

Once things start to heat up they both stand up and walk into the bedroom. They stand by the foot of the bed and their clothes drop. 

 

They lay down on the bed with Lena on top. They are on the bed naked kissing each other. 

 

Lena separates their mouths and ask “well how are we gonna do this?” 

 

“I don’t know I’ve been with woman in college but there was always a man with us or two.” Kara admits getting an eyebrow raise from Lena.”but what alex has told me is 69 works” 

 

“I’ll ask later” Lena says. 

 

Kara pushes Lena back and they shift around in the bed until Kara and Lena have their mouth in the respected places. Lena grabs Kara’s ass and starts to eat her out. Kara dives straight in as well. Kara can feel Lena’s hands digging into her ass topped with Lena eating her out she moans and explodes all over Lena.  
Lena orgasams. 

 

Kara spins around so her and Lena are face to face. Their sweat and juices are mixing together. “So you had some threesomes in college?” Lena jokes 

 

“Shut up” Kara says giving Lena a kiss. 

 

“I’m tired” Lena says “you were good we can pick this up tomorrow morning?” 

 

“Ya” Kara says and they cuddle together falling asleep. 

——10:00 am——

When Kara wakes up Lena goes to get out of bed. 

Kara pulls Lena back in bed and for a kiss. They begin to make out when they hear Alex yell Kara’s name from the door. Lena separates from Kara “expecting company?” 

 

“Oh my god Alex and Maggie are coming”  
Kara says getting up and dressed. 

 

“Well what should I wear?” Lena asks

 

“I don’t know find something that fits.”  
Kara says pulling up her tight jeans 

 

“Wait” Lena says 

 

“Ya” Kara says turning around pulling down her shirt. 

 

When Kara turns she find Lena dresses in some pjs and Lena pulls Kara in for a kiss. They back out of the bedroom kissing and enter the living room. 

 

“Alright” Lena says giving Kara ass a firm grab.

 

As they separate Kara turns to see Alex and Maggie standing at the door jaws dropped.


	9. Iris and Caitlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set between seasons 3 and 4. AU where Caitlin stayed on the team because got control of her powers.

“All right that’s enough training for today.” Iris says walking into the speed lab 

 

Wally comes running out of the speed lab track and Cisco on the floor of the speed lab practicing his vibe blasts stops. Caitlin looks up from the company tracking there vitals.

“Oh thank god” Wally says breathing heavily

 

“You guys can go home” Iris says walking out of the lab 

 

“Bye “ Wally yells then he speeds away running home.

 

“You.want me to breach you home” Cisco asks Caitlin

 

“No it’s fine I need to finish up here” Caitlin replies 

 

“You want me to wait for you?” Cisco asks 

 

“No go home and rest you look tired” Caitlin tells him 

 

“Ok see you tomorrow” Cisco says as he breaches away

 

As Caitlin is doing a check on Wally and Cisco’s vitals over the day she sees Iris walk in. 

 

“Caitlin” Iris says surprised to see her there “I thought everyone went home”

 

“Ya I just want to check everyone’s vitals for the day.” Caitlin says 

 

“No it was a long day…” Iris trails off “I am having pizza delivered to the loft if you want to come over 

 

“Sure” Caitlin says

 

“Nice meet you there” Iris says walking out of the lab.

 

——The Loft——

 

Iris hears Caitlin knock at the door and let’s her in.

 

It’s quite while they eat pizza but then Caitlin asks Iris how’s she holding up

 

Iris starts to cry and Caitlin walks her over to the couch and sits down in it.( pushing off Iris blanket and pillow that were there. 

 

“Hey I know I miss him” Caitlin says to calm Iris down 

 

“I feel like such a jerk I ignored him but when I did get with him it wasn’t for that long” Iris sobs 

 

“Ya I get it I mean he is pretty awesome in bed” Caitlin exclaimes wiping off Iris tears 

 

Iris stop crying and looks at Caitlin dumbfounded. “When did you and him sleep together?”

 

“It was after the wormhole” Caitlin says “he comforted me for Ronnie and one thing led to another and we had sex and let me tell you the way he uses his powers is awesome” 

 

“I know right” Iris agrees “god he was so good in bed” 

 

“Ya” Caitlin says now honry 

 

“Please tell me I am not the only getting honry talking about this?” Iris asks 

 

“No I am super honry” Caitlin tells Iris 

 

“Well we should do something about it” Iris says 

 

As Caitlin is about to ask she feels Iris lips on hers. Caitlin immediately kisses back and Iris is surprised that she is kissing back. 

 

“Wow” Iris says pulling away from Caitlin still cupping her face with her hands. 

 

“I have been wishing to do that for a while” Caitlin admits to Iris 

 

“Same” Iris tells her 

 

“So how are we gonna do this are we going to full out fuck each other or just make out?” Caitlin asks

 

“Even as much as I want to I’m not sure I’m comfortable fucking you because of Barry” Iris tells Caitlin

 

“Ok let’s just make out and if you change your mind start stripping me” Caitlin suggest 

 

“Good for me” Iris says pulling Caitlin in for a kiss

 

Iris shoves her tongue into Caitlin’s mouth. Caitlin pulls them backward and they lay down into the couch with Iris on top of Caitlin. Both mouths are on each other’s and tongues are battling each other’s. Iris has hooked up with a lot of boys over the years and this is a different kind of make out session. She’s hooked to up with a couple of girls and forgets how good of a kisser they are. She can feel Caitlin tongue and lips smacking against her own. 

 

Caitlin is loving this. She remembers all those lesbian experiences she’s had and this is why she kept coming back to them. Iris is wearing a shirt that shows off a little too much cleavage but that’s ok with Caitlin. Caitlin wraps her arms around Iris and pulls her tighter. Their boobs are being squeezed together and they Iris moans a little into Caitlin’s mouth. 

 

As they kiss Caitlin feels Iris pull her up and they get off the couch not wanting to break this incredible makeout session.  
They begin to move and Caitlin is unsure where. As they walk Iris moves her hands to grab Caitlin’s ass. She can feel it in her hands and Caitlin moans. They stop walking for a couple of minutes and stand there making out. Caitlin feels Iris play with her ass when they are standing there making out then she feels her shirt start to lift up as they reach the bedroom. They desperately strip at each other until the are naked and Iris lays on the bed. 

 

Caitlin crawls into the bed and looks at Iris pussy then Iris. Iris nods and Caitlin begins to go eat her out. She starts slowing and begins just to lick around the outside of her pussy. 

 

“Stop being a tease” Iris calls out 

 

Caitlin then properly eats her out. Using that tongue that was once on Iris’s lips is now in her folds. Caitlin having fucked and gotten fucked by many talented woman knows how to eat someone out. Iris grabs her own boobs as she moans. As she is getting eaten out she wonders that she should have said yes when Barry to have a threesome. Before she knows if Iris squirts on Caitlin. 

 

“Your so much better than Barry” Iris says pulling up Caitlin for a kiss. 

 

As they kiss Iris remembered when she fucked a girl they scissored and Iris loved that. Iris begins to move them into position and Caitlin knows what’s gonna happen. They begin to grind on on and other. Both pussies on one and other. They can’t go fast and crazy because they are making out but they don’t care. It’s a constant Iris wet pussy on Caitlin dry one. Iris doesn't want Caitlin to be dry. Both boobs are bouncing as they grind. They separate there mouths Caitlin explodes first then Iris who explodes for a second time. They both moan loudly.

Caitlin lies back with Iris on top of her. Iris kisses Caitlin again. Caitlin reached back to grab Iris ass. Caitlin pulls them and their boobs are being pushed together like before but they time there are no clothes. Caitlin uses her free hand and grabs Iris boobsWith one had the ass with the other a boob. Iris starts to grab at Caitlin’s boobs with both hands. They are pulled so close together that they back of Caitlin hand and one of Iris’s hand are touching. 

 

They stay in this position for a couple minute making out until they separate. Both are breathing heavily with sweat and saliva and juices all on one and other. 

 

“So is this gonna be a regular thing?” Iris asks rolling over to face Caitlin

 

“I hope so” Caitlin tells her rolling over as well. 

 

They both smile and fall asleep inches away from one and other.


	10. Sara and Lindsay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her way to The League of Assasons Sara goes back to see Lindsay.

“Nurse Lindsay” a nurse says to Lindsay   
“You have a visitor”

 

“Ok” Lindsay says 

 

Lindsay walks into the room “What now what could possibly…..” 

 

“Well I thought you would be happy to see me” Sara says

 

“I am” Lindsay says 

 

“Good” Sara approaches her. Sara kisses but it’s quick only for a second because Lindsay pulls away.

 

“Sorry did do something wrong?” Sara asks 

 

“No let’s just wait until I get off of work” 

 

“Ok what time?” Sara asks 

 

“5:30” Lindsay tells her 

 

“Ok see you then” Sara says. 

 

“Alright” Lindsay says as she goes to walk away

 

“Wait” Sara says pulling in Lindsay for a quick kiss. “Ok now bye” 

 

“See you at 5:30”

 

5:30

“Want to go to my house” Lindsay says 

 

“Yes” Sara answers 

 

Lindsay is meet with a set of lips on hers as she enters her house. Lindsay kisses back Sara passionately. Sara’s hands to take off Lindsay’s clothes and Lindsay does the same. Lindsay puts a hand on Sara’s boob and pulls away from the kiss.

 

“Maybe we should close the door” Lindsay says as they are standing naked pressed up against each other and the door is wide open. 

 

“Well I mean I would be fine with fucking you in the middle of the street but if you want me to” As Sara turns around to close the door Lindsay sees that beautiful ass of hers. 

 

Lindsay gives Sara’s ass the biggest smack she can with still putting some grab in on it. Sara turns her head and smiles when the door is closed. Lindsay walks towards Sara and grabbing her boobs and pushing her against the door. They make out again with Sara being pushed against the door and molested by Lindsay. Sara grabs Lindsay’s ass and pulls her forward. 

 

Sara then begins to push Lindsay back and picks her as their tongues are in each other’s mouths. Sara starts walking Lindsay around the house making out with her. Sara finally finds a bedroom and the enter. They go all the way to the bed and Sara sits on the bed with Lindsay on her lap. Lindsay pushes Sara on the bed and they are laying down on top of one and other. Sara grabs Lindsay’s ass to pull her towards her.

 

Lindsay separates their mouths and admired to Sara “I’ve only done this twice”

 

“Well you’ll be fine” Sara tells her giving her ass a grab. 

 

Lindsay moves to Sara’s boobs and beings to kiss and grab at them. Lindsay focuses on one boob at a time kiss and grabbing then moving towards the other. Lindsay moves down to her pussy. As she does she feels her legs turn and sees Sara is turning her into a perfect oral position. They both eat each other out and finger each other. Lindsay grabs at Sara’s ass. After feeling herself spirit Lindsay picks up the pace not wanting to leave Sara waiting. Sara moans as she explodes over Lindsay. Sara and Lindsay both move into a scissoring position. They grind their centers together looking into each other’s eyes and smiling. Sara and Lindsay can both feel each other’s pussys. They both moan as they near their climates.

 

“Wow” Lindsay says as her and Sara lay in the bed.

 

“Ya I’ll say that was incredible.” Sara tells giving her a kiss. 

 

“I don’t know about you but I’m hungry” Lindsay says

 

“Ya I worked up an appetite” Sara says

 

“They were having pizza at the hospital tonight and I grab a box’s worth let me go get it.” Lindsay says getting out of bed

 

“So that’s what that was” Sara says 

 

“Yup” Lindsay calls back. 

 

Lindsay walks in with the box and puts it on the bed. As they eat their pizza Sara looks over just in time to see some fall on her boob. 

 

“Let me” Sara says moving her mouth over to eat it off. 

 

“Thanks how long are you here for?” Lindsay asks

 

“Well I was planning on staying a week if that ok with you” Sara admits to her 

 

“Ya ifs fine funny enough I am off for two weeks” Lindsay tells her 

 

“So we are going to have just a all out fuck week” Sara asks 

 

“I mean sure” Lindsay says giving Sara a kiss and pulling her on top of her lap grabbing her ass they she does. 

 

“Good” Sara says kissing back


	11. Kara and Nia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during 4x12. The rooftop scene ended a little differently between Kara and Nia.

“You do realize you could've gotten yourself killed” Kara tells Nia 

 

“Absolutely.” Nia agrees 

 

“Okay.” Kara chuckles 

 

“Yeah, there was, um, there was a lot that I should've seen coming.” Nia admits to her 

 

“Your powers give you the potential to be a great hero.But you still have to learn how to control them.” Kara tells Nia 

 

As Kara goes to walk away Nia pulls her in for a hug. 

 

“I’m sorry about Alex but also thank you for teaching me” Nia says hugging Kara 

 

“Thank you and your welcome” Kara says hugging Nia back.

 

They pull away from the hug and are standing faces close together. They both lean in to one and other and kiss. Two superheroes on a roof kissing one and other. They kiss for a couple seconds and Kara pulls Nia in closer. They break apart from the kiss and both start to giggle. They come back together and began to make out. Their suits outline their body curves and their boobs can be seen pressed up against the others. Nia’s hands begin to roam under Kara’s skirt and grab at her ass. Kara also moves her hand to Mia’s ass. They both grab at each other pulling one and other inwards. They separate their mouths for a minute.

 

They both know where this is going and Nia asks Kara “My house or yours” 

 

“Mine and hold on tight” Kara says leaning back in for a kiss. 

 

Kara and Nia both begin to lift off the ground as they are kissing. They make out flying back to Kara’s apartment. They hover for a little bit making out with one and others not being afraid to have their hands roam. As they land they stumble a little bit. Kara pulls off Nia’s mask and throws it aside. Nia smiles and they both go back to kissing. Since they first meet Kara thought that Nia was hot and now she knows she is. 

 

Kara beings to feel Nia’s body. She feels her lushest breast. Nia’s hands dig into Kara’s ass. Kara pulls her hands off Nia’s boobs and they pull each other as close as they can to one and other. Kara slaps Nia’s ass and that causes Nia to giggle.

 

“Shall we Dreamer?” Kara asks grabbing at Nia suit to pull it off

 

“We shall Supergirl” Nia says beginning to undress Kara. 

 

Kara steps back to look at Nia’s body. “Wow” Kara says 

 

“Ya we knew an alien that could change DNA that’s how I became a woman” Nia tells Kara 

 

Kara goes to reply but Nia pulls her back in for a kiss. They are both standing naked in Kara’s apartment. Nia begins to back Kara into her room and on her bed. They fall down on the bed still making out. Nia moves her mouth to Kara’s neck and begins kissing downwards. One of the first things she noticed about supergirl was thoughts boobs. Nia has fantasized about fucking Supergirl and Kara and now she was going both. Nia takes her time with those boobs. Kissing and sucking and grabbing at them.

 

Then Nia moves to Kara’s pussy. She starts to eat her out. Kara is moaning and grabbing at her own boobs. Nia’s mouth is in Kara’s folds and they are both loving it. Kara is moaning and Nia is having a blast. Kara moans as she releases on Nia. Nia comes up to Kara’s mouth and starts kissing her. Kara rolls over Nia and starts to finger her as they kiss. Kara can taste her self on Nia and she loves it. Kara quickly stops fingering Nia and moves her head down to her and eats her. Kara is determined to do better than Nia did to her. Nia moans as she feels Kara’s tongue in her folds. When Nia climaxes it’s one of he best things Kara has tasted. Kara slides up Nia and kisses her. 

 

“So did you dream this?” Kara asks in between kisses. 

 

“Yes I did” Nia admits

 

“A wet dream dreamer?” Kara taunts Nia 

 

“I mean your hot as Kara and Supergirl so” Nia admits 

 

“So are you” Kara smiles at Nia 

 

Nia moves her hands to Kara’s ass and gives it a squeeze of thanks. 

 

“So what are you gonna dream about tonight” Kara asks 

 

“Probably some of the hover kissing I mean that was hot” Nia tells Kara 

 

They continue to make our Kara on top of Nia for the rest of the night. They grab at each other and fall asleep on top of one and other moths still kissing.


	12. Kara Lena and Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set during 4x20 where but Eve is a little to friendly to Kara and Lena.

“Eve?” Kara gasps 

 

“Kara.Lena.You found me.” Eve says surprised 

 

“I was so scared.” Eve sighs 

 

“Where's Lex? Lena demands

 

“I saw what he was doing to those poor aliens and I just couldn't stand by him anymore.” Eve admits 

 

“Cut the crap, Eva Braun.  
You're a backstabber and a liar.” Lena tells her 

 

“You're right.But I really do love you guys.” Eve admits walking towards them. 

 

Lena raises her weapon and looks as Eve. “Guys I’m not gonna hurt you I love you guys”

 

Lena and Kara step towards Eve. Eve grabs Kara and pulls her in for a kiss. Kara pulls away. 

 

“What are you doing” Lena asks 

 

“Calm down Lena there is some for you” Eve pulls Lena in for a kiss as well.

 

Lena pulls away and pulls Kara in as well. They are all standing there all three of them breathing heavily. Eve shoves her mouth at Kara. They both make out and Lena moves in for a kiss. Kara moves over to Lena kiss her. They make out for a little bit switching who’s kissing. 

 

Eve moves down to Kara and Lena’s boobs and pulls up their shirts. As Kara and Lena kiss Lena gives Kara the “are you sure look?” Kara answers by kissing Lena back. Lena and Kara close their eyes and make out as Eve undresses both of them and her clothes throwing in the conner. 

 

“So how are we gonna do this?” Lena asks all three women shirtless. 

 

“Well I was thinking we start like this” Eve laying down pulling Kara and Lena’s mouths on her boobs 

 

Kara and Lena begin to suck on Eve’s boobs. Eve loves it when they suck on her boobs. Lena spins Kara around so Kara and Eve are in a 69 position. Lena then sits on Eve’s face and puts of mouth in Kara crouch. All three women are on their sides in a three some 69 position. All three women being to eat each other out pleasing one and other. Lena as she is eating Kara out grabs her ass. Lena has always loved Kara’s ass and she grabs it. Kara feeling Lena grab her ass grabs Eve’s ass. Eve grabs her lab partner Lena’s ass. Lena has slept with both Eve and Kara before but never at the same time. Lena remembers she did have some other group orgys with Kara but never with Eve. All three women are eating one and other out. Eve explodes on Kara first and is soon by Lena then Kara. 

 

Kara jumps on Eve pinning her down. Kara can’t have this look to suspicious so she starts to kiss Eve. 

 

“Where is Lex” Kara demands kissing Eve 

 

“Relax…. supergirl” Eve says looking over at the pile of clothes then at Lena. “You don’t want her to know do you” 

 

“You wouldn’t” Kara says 

 

“We will see” Eve says 

 

“Ladies” Lena’s says walking behind Kara from the back

 

Eve opens her mouth but Kara quickly shuts her up by kissing Eve. Kara moves her hands to Eve’s boobs. Once Eve’s hands are free she moves her legs to scissor Kara. Lena moves as she watches Kara and Eve scissor. Lena starts to finger herself watching Kara and Eve. Lena moan and squirts herself as she sees Kara and Eve squirt. 

 

“Wow” Kara says breathing heavily 

 

“Ya you are good” Lena says pulling Kara in for a quick kiss 

 

“Mmm” Kara moans “thanks” 

 

“What about me” Eve asks

 

“You need to tell us where lex is” Lena says 

 

“Ok right this was” Eve says standing up

 

Kara and Lena continue to kiss as the stand up. Both women grabbing each other’s asses to pull one and other up. 

 

Eve looks back to see both women with their boobs pressed up against another hands on asses. “Hey love birds let’s go you can do that on the Jet on the way home” 

 

Lena and Kara pull away from each other and Lena walks towards Eve. “Oh you’re joining us on the jet” Lena gives Eve a kiss and smacks her boob 

 

“And the sex” Kara says also kissing Eve and smacking her ass 

 

“Now show us where lex is” Lena says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to tie in my other works and hint at some works that are yet to come I hope you enjoyed


	13. Mia and Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the newest season of ledgens where Sara has to track down a monster in Star City when Mia is there

“Sara have you gotten the monster” Zari asks over the coms

 

“Yes it is secure” Sara says 

 

“Alright where do you want me to pick you up?” Zari asks 

 

“I think I’m going to say here a little bit at least for a day I’ll tell you when to pick me up go fix some other time” Sara tells Zari 

 

“Are you sure” Zari Ask 

 

“Yes go I’ll be fine” Sara assures Zari 

 

“Ok have fun” Zari says the waverider zipping away

 

“What to do in this city?” Sara asks herself looking around “ah a fight club” 

 

Sara walks into the fight club in her white canary suit. She sees a fighter out there fighting extremely well. 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen your winner Blackstar that is all for tonight” the announcer says 

 

Sara follows her out the ring and up to her room. Sara watches this girl in her room stretching out after the fight 

 

“You might want to leave before I make you” Mia says turning around to Sara pulling out a knife 

 

“Ok well I just wanted to congratulate you…” Sara trails off 

 

“Mia” Mia tells Sara her name 

 

“Mia lovely name for a lovely lady” Sara flirts 

 

“I told you mine you tell me yours” Mia asks 

 

“Sara” 

 

“Well Sara what do you want” Mia demands 

 

“I want to show you a few things” Sara says 

 

“Really” Mia asks trying to stab Sara

 

“Yes” Sara says blocking the jab and throwing the knife to the side. 

 

Mia tried to hit Sara with the other hand but Sara blocks that one. Both women try to land punches on one and other but each time the other blocks it. Mia slowly backs Sara up against the wall. Sara desperately tried to her out of her hold but Mia quickly pins both of Sara’s hands above her head. 

 

“Your good” Sara says flipping out of Mia’s grabs and pinning her on the ground “but I’m better”

 

“Really?” Mia asks rolling off Sara. 

 

The two women begin to roll around kicking and hitting each other.  
Punches and kicks are thrown as the women wrestle for control over the other. Both Sara and Mia stand up. Mia charges at Sara and ties to slam her against the wall. Sara counters slamming Mia to the wall. Sara puts her arm on Mia’s throat. Mia tries to hit Sara but Sara grabs both of her hands with her free hand. Mia has nowhere to go. Mia fearing death does something that Nyssa taught her. Mia remembers that a woman's body is also a weapon and attempts to use it against Sara. 

 

Sara is about to open her mouth to question Mia when she sees Mia’s head moves towards her. Sara can’t risk to give up her control so decides to take what she thinks is a headbutt. Sara is surprised to feel this woman start kissing her. Sara surprised kisses back. As Mia’s distraction starts to work she slowly begins to wiggle herself free. Sara quickly figures out what she is doing. 

 

“Nice trick” Sara says pulling away from the kiss tightening her grip on Mia. 

 

“Damn” Mia says out of options. 

 

“I have used that trick before and had it used on me many times and that was a real kiss wasn’t it” Sara asks 

 

“What do you mean?” Mia asks turning red. 

 

“I mean you liked kissing me.” Sara tells her and sees Mia get all embarrassed “Hey I liked kissing you I mean how about we call a quits and have a little fun?”

 

Mia is completely unsurprised by the turn of events. “Sure” she says hoping Sara is being honest. 

 

“Great” Sara says pulling her arm away from Mia’s throat and releasing her hands. 

 

Sara moves into kiss Mia. Mia happily kisses back. This time they both use their tongues learning the groves of the others mouth. Mia is still up against the wall. Sara grabs Mia’s boobs. Mia moves her hands to Sara’s ass. Mia can feel the leather in Sara’s suit as she grabs her ass. The two blondes make out grabbing at each other’s bodies. Mia takes off Sara’s suit after feeling around to figure out for to take it off. When she does she slips it down to reveal Sara’s perfect boobs held up in a tight bra.  
Sara pulls off Mia’s shirt. 

 

Mia pushes Sara away from her. Both women are standing in their bras breathing heavily from the kissing. Mia steps towards Sara knocking her on the ground with Mia on top. Mia is standing Sara’s stomach with Sara having to lean up to kiss Mia. Sara and Mia both slip out of the last of their clothing. Sara traces her hands down Mia and begins to finger Mia. Mia has had a couple lesbian experiences and knows what to do. Mia starts fingering Sara as well. Both women finger each other. 

 

With Mia still on Sara lap she explodes and dropping onto Sara. Sara takes a little long to climax. One both their pussy’s are wet they move together in a scissor position. Sara and Mia began to scissor their wet center together. They move very fast tits bouncing as they go. Sara looks up from watching Mia boobs bounce to see her staring at her. Sara stairs back in Mia’s eyes not wanting to be the one to break eye contact. Mia moans as she climaxes once again before Sara. Sara though climaxes not even a second later. 

 

Mia lies back and Sara starts kissing her pussy. Sara tastes both Mia and her self as their fluids are mixed. This earns a small moan from Mia. Sara kisses Mia’s body up to her mouth crawling as she does. Mia pulls Sara in. As Sara and Mia kiss Mia roles around getting on top. Mia grabs Sara’s boobs with her hands and keeps them occupied. Sara grabs Mia’s ass. Sara smiles as this girl’s body reminds her of Felicity’s. This thought only lasts a second as Mia moves her mouth back again to Sara’s. 

 

“Now what?” Mia asks in between kisses 

 

“Do you want to spar?” Sara asks

 

“Well I guess you want to lose” Mia says standing up and giving Sara a hand to help her up 

 

“Oh you’re confidant huh?” Sara replies standing up 

 

“I never lose” Mia says 

 

“Well see about that” Sara tells her 

 

“Clothes?” Mia asks 

 

“It’s fine like this” Sara tells her

 

“Ok I like you naked” Mia admits 

 

“Well good luck” Sara says giving Mia’s ass a smack 

 

Mia turns around and the two women start to spar.


	14. Dinah and Laurel

This is some AU where Dinah and Laurel take out their anger on one and other 

 

“Hey Dinah ?” Laurel says walking up to Dinah who’s stretching in her Black Canary suit 

 

“What?” Dinah says standing up and turning round to see Laurel in her Black Siren suit

 

“Listen I know you hate me and I hate you so here’s what I’m thinking we fight it out right here right now” 

 

“I would love to” 

 

“Good” Laurel says throwing a punch at Dinah 

 

Dinah contours swinging back at Laurel. She connects and Laurel falls on the ground. Laurel gets up quick and hit Dinah back quickly one punch to the gut the second to the face. Dinah quickly lands multiple punches on Laurel and ends up putting her on the ground. Dinah opens her mouth to taunt Laurel but is quickly thrown back by Laurel’s cry. 

 

“Oh so that’s how it’s gonna be” Dinah says standing up 

 

“We never said you couldn’t” 

 

“Well I’m that case…” Dinah hits Laurel with a cry 

 

Laurel is flung across the room and slides into a wall. Laurel quickly moves to hit Dinah with a cry but Dinah hits her back. Sparks fly everywhere as both their cries collide. Laurel is able to stand up and slowly starts moving to Dinah . Dinah starts moving towards Laurel. They continue to cry at one and other and step closer. They keep stepping closer until their lips are inches apart. It’s Laurel who takes the extra step and puts her mouth over Dinah ’s. 

 

Dinah unfazed doesn't pull away but steps more towards Laurel and pulls the back of her head. Both their mouths are filled with vibrations from the cries clashing in their mouths. They both start trying to gain control over the other but they can’t both their cries are equal. Dinah pulls away and stops her cry to get a breath of air. Laurel moves her mouth back to Dinah . Dinah knowing that she has no energy left to make a cry closes her eyes and waits for the inevitable cry to hit her mouth. Dinah is meet with not a cry from Laurel but her tongue. Dinah surprised starts kissing back but then realizes what’s going on and pushes Laurels head away. 

 

“What are you doing you psychopath” Dinah asks 

 

“Oh come you enjoyed it” 

Dinah opens her mouth to say something but she is quickly cut off by Laurels lips. Dinah struggles to break free from Laurel but she can’t. As she struggles Dinah is pushed up against a support beam. Laurel starts to molest Dina’s boobs. Dinah kisses Laurel back with more lust. Dinah can feel the chunk of leather and ass as she pulls laurel closer by her ass. Laurel also moves hands to Dinah ass and the two canaries pull each other closer. Both their boobs are pressed up against one another in their leather suits. 

After getting a good feeling of Laurel’s ass Dinah starts to unzip Laurel’s suit. She stops halfway down to make sure it’s ok only to have Laurel start to unzip hers. Dinah falls down on the matt fully naked. Laurel climbs on top of her and starts to kiss her neck. Dinah moans a Laurel starts to play with her boobs. 

“First one to orgasm loses” Dinah says as she starts to finger Laurel. 

 

Laurel stops massaging Dinah boobs and pulls Dinah ’s fingers out of her. Laurel starts to eat Laurel out. The two women 69 as they both eat one another out. Dinah being on the bottom grabs Laurel ass and tries something new. Dinah does a small concreted canary cry into Laurel’s pussy. Laurel explodes to this all over Dinah ’s face. Laurel curious does the same thing into Dinah and it makes her explode as well. They both separate and Dinah opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by Laurel tackling her and giving her once again another kiss. 

 

As they makeout they feel their wet pussys making contact. Laurel moves her legs and begins to scissor Dinah . Both their pussies grind together as they both moan. They both quickly orgasm again and Dinah falls onto Laurel pushing him down. They both make out again and Dinah grabs at Laurel’s boobs as they do. Laurel reaches her hands back and grabs Dinah ’s ass. They two canaries make out like this for about 20 minutes until Dinah ’s phone rings.

“Yes Oliver?” She says earning a look from Laurel

“Yes I can get Laurel and we will hit the streets, ok, bye” Dinah hang up the phone 

“This was hot and fun” Dinah admits as she brings to suit up

“Yes it was we should do it again” Laurel says as they both finish suiting up

“Gladly just give me a call and I’ll be right over” Dinah says 

“Good” Laurel says pulling in Dinah for one more kiss


	15. Laurel Lance and Aviva Metula  (Sadow Thief)

“Still kicking ass, I see.” Laurel says as she kicks in the door to see Aviva standing in her suit 

 

“I heard you were back in town.  
And I heard you traded in your leather for a power suit.” Aviva says approaching Laurel 

 

“Well, that suit didn't really fit.”

 

“Seems the entire city has turned against you.” They both begin to circle around each other. 

 

“Just reminded me that there's only one person I can trust myself.”

 

“It's too bad about Diaz.”

 

“What, that he didn't die sooner? I couldn't agree more, but at least he introduced us before he did.”

 

“As much as I'm enjoying this little reunion, why don't you tell me why you're here?” 

 

“ I'm looking for a partner.”

 

“You got a job?”

 

“Multiple And I need someone with your particular set of skills.” Laurel says walking towards her 

 

“You still good with locks?” Laurel and both of them are inches away from one and other 

 

“Yes but before we get to planning we need to be properly reunited” Aviva says putting her hand on the back of Laurel’s head

 

“Funny I was just about to say the same thing” Laurel says and pulls Aviva in for a kiss

 

Both women pull one and other in as they move their lips grind together. With both of them in their leather suits they can see the curves of one and other. Aviva instantly goes for Laurel’s boobs and begins to grab at those and shoves her against the wall. Laurel moves her hands to Aviva boobs as well. They both start to feel one and other as they makeout. 

Aviva starts to unzip Laurel’s suit. Laurel feeling that unzips Aviva’s suit as well. Both women soon are in their painties and bras makingout with one and other. Aviva pushes Laurel on the ground and moves on top of her.

 

“Damn I missed this” Laure saysl in between kisses 

 

“Me too” Aviva says “but let’s get down to business” 

 

The two women move almost in perfect synchronization as they remove the rest of their clothes from the other and go into a scissoring position. As they grind together they maintain their makeout session. Both women’s centers are grinding on one and other. A moan of pleasure escaped both their mouths. 

 

“Alright so you want me for a job right?” Aviva asks Laurel separating their centers 

 

“Ya” Laurel replays 

 

“Alright here’s the deal you need to convince me to go on the job with you” Aviva tells Laurel spreading her legs

 

Laurel kisses her way up Aviva’s legs right to her pussy. Once their Laurel begins to finger Aviva. This not pleasing Aviva as well Laurel than move her tongue in her folds. As Laurel eats her out Aviva starts moaning and grabbing at her own boobs. Aviva is pushed over the edge when Laurel canary cries into her pussy. Aviva moans as she releases over Laurel. 

 

“What’s the job” Aviva asks Laurel standing up 

 

“You like that” Laurel asks

 

“Of course I did” Aviva says pulling Laurel up so they can kiss 

 

Laurel and Aviva kiss one last time before planning their heist.


End file.
